Las historias del cielo
by alicenocturndreams
Summary: esto es una serie de drabbles,nacieron cuando no tenia inspiracion para continuar otros fics.shonen-ai 1827 con toques de 6927. Primer Omake 8059
1. Cielo a nube

Este es un drabble que surgió gracias al clima de mi ciudad; me sentía incapaz de completar el último cap. de "omnívoro" así que sin querer surgió esto que serán una serie de drabbles sobre "el cielo y sus fenómenos". Este es un 18-27-69. Gracias por leer esto y también gracias a aquellos que han leído mi otro fic.

############################

Las historias del cielo

El Cielo ama a La Nube viajera que se mueve despacio y a la vez firme y seguro en el.

La Nube parece indiferente al cielo en el que viaja, sin embargo no se aparta de el, permite su cobijo pues nunca lo retiene.

La Niebla gusta de molestar a la nube, siempre lo sigue; es un invasor del Cielo; intenta cubrirlo, desaparecerlo…

El Cielo se entristece: no puede ver a La Nube, teme que se vaya, teme quedare solo en la ilusión de infinita soledad de La Niebla.

La pesadilla del Cielo se hace realidad, La Nube se va…

############################

P.D: te cumplí StravaGansta hice un drabble!

Por el momento no he hecho otro de estos drabbles y puede que tarde en actualizar. Gracias por leer! Cada vez que dejas un review mi beta (mikudreams-sama) me compra un chocolate, por favor sostén mi adicción!


	2. Niebla a cielo

Aquí dejo el 2do drabble de mi historia, no sé, creo que puse muy acosador a Mukuro pero yo siempre he pensado que así es su actitud;he podido actualizar gracias a la hermosa niebla que ha estado cubriendo mi ciudad(me inspira muchisimo) en fin se aceptan jitomatazos y bendiciones maternales.

* * *

Niebla a cielo

La Nube se va, le molesta la Niebla y aun mas cubriendo al Cielo.

Nube entiende: debe seguirlo y dejar a Cielo para pelear donde este no los vea.

No piensa dejar al Cielo tan pronto; le gusta cubrirlo, ser el único que pueda ver su hermoso tono azul:

Tenerlo solo para él, protegerlo y darle seguridad; ¿acaso no ve que el Cielo se encuentra infeliz a su tacto?...

Lo sabe, pero se engaña a sí mismo; cree que esos estremecimientos son de gusto y las lagrimas de felicidad…

Cielo llora, ya debe dejarlo: La Tormenta llegara.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Como siempre les digo… un review es un chocolate para mi además de menos latigazos de mi beta (no es cierto te amo mayora-sama. y me gusto tu primer fic publicado).

Les agradezco a las 2 buenas personas que me dejaron un review : ethere envy y ruku.


	3. Tormenta a Cielo

Bueno estos son los siguientes drabbles ya los tenia escritos pero se me había olvidado pasarlos a la compu… la graduación no mi había dado tiempo jeje gracias por seguirme. Espero ver captado bien las emociones de los guardianes, publicare todo lo que tengo hoy de esta serie.

################################################################################

Tormenta a cielo

Cuando cielo entristece, la tormenta furiosa aparece, su ira aparta a cualquier enemigo.

El pelea por cielo: paz en medio del caos; lo protegerá de esa molesta niebla, la pelea inicia…

Tormenta gana, niebla huye, pero lo confunde con sus palabras:

¿Cuánta es tu fidelidad, si en ocasiones tu mente y tiempo lo ocupan la lluvia?

¡Lo que dijo es verdad! Incluso ahora: debería estar debería calmar a cielo, no ser el al revés.

Cielo es muy comprensivo con él, no merece servirle.

Está furioso, su rabia y escándalo atraen al pequeño trueno.


	4. Trueno a Cielo

Trueno a cielo

Trueno es un diablillo travieso, hermano menor de todos.

Quiere jugar pero cielo esta melancólico y tormenta molesto, siempre ocupados! Nunca juegan con él!

Son amargados y perdedores! él es el más genial!

Tormenta lo riñe por el comentario, cielo intenta pararlos; trueno es feliz: es el centro de atención.

Hace que tormenta olvide sus dudas y cielo su dolor.

El estruendoso trueno hace que olvides todo, menos a él.


	5. Lluvia a Cielo

Lluvia a cielo

Lluvia llega al irse los demás, saluda y sonríe…

Como su confidente admira el carácter de cielo: su voluntad por mantener la paz y unidad entre ellos.

Aunque también lo envidia: la atención que tormenta le da, su lealtad y devoción, ¿por qué a él no lo ve así?

Pero callara, sonreirá y lo consolara si es necesario

¿Por qué?

Por qué ser egoísta no sirve, cielo es su amigo y merece ser feliz como cualquier otro ser.

Gracias por leer hasta aquí espero que haya sido de su agrado. Recuerda por cada review que mandes yo recibo menos latigazos de parte de mi beta de mi critico (los cuales me tienen muy orgullosa por sus fics jeje stravagansta y cigar blues mixes además me darán un choko tanto por reviews como por promoción.)


	6. Sol a Cielo

Sol a cielo

La Lluvia termina y aparece el sol…

Observa a Cielo. Bondad y melancolía mezcladas en su sonrisa, que para el muestran su fortaleza:

Su amigo es sincero: le dijo porque rechazo a su hermana; no se enojo pues comprendió al igual que Luna, que amaba a alguien más.

Su amigo es tímido: amaba a la distante nube y se limita a observarlo, como el que, ama a la noche y es incapaz de declarársele.

Si tuviera esa fuerza, sería capaz de ayudar a su amigo y soportar solo sus problemas; como lo hace el cielo.


	7. Nube a Cielo

Nube a Cielo

Nube reaparece, Cielo le recibe con una sonrisa alegre y melancólica.

Niebla tiene razón: siempre llega, pasa y se va, cielo soporta incluso su carácter.

Se niega a ver la razón: cielo le ama, pero él…

Su carácter le impide quedarse, le gusta ir a su aire; sin embargo vuelve a Cielo, por su quietud, por su belleza… porque…

…Le Ama…

Lentamente llega a cielo, se expande en el, poco a poco con posesión.

Cielo comprende y acepta esa pasión, significa que es correspondido.

Nube seguirá viajando, es su destino, pero cuando se encuentren se amaran de esta manera…


	8. Lluvia o Tormenta?

¡Hola nuevamente! ¡Al fin traje los Omakes que había prometido hace siglos y para empezar traigo el drabble 8059!

Disclaimer: KHR! No me pertenece, por que si fuera Tsuna hace tiempo que se le hubiera declarado a Hibari!

* * *

¿Lluvia o Tormenta?

Lluvia amaba a Tormenta a pesar de todo

Tormenta le correspondía, ya no podía negarlo, tampoco demostrarlo:

Se acerco, fue incapaz de hablar, en cambio demostró enfado y violencia; Lluvia sonreía, comprendía a Tormenta por eso le amaba…

Amaba esa pasión que le hacia feliz (por eso sonreía siempre) y aunque Tormenta lo negase, amaba la sonrisa de Lluvia a pesar de que eso le distraía de servir a Cielo, por eso rehuía su contacto, pero esta vez…

La lluvia fue absorbida por la Tormenta, como debía de ser: Lluvia atrae Tormenta, quien no es nada sin Lluvia.

* * *

Siempre he pensado que Gokudera tendrá menos arrugas de mayor si acepta que el friki del beisbol es su pareja perfecta.

Muchas gracias por leer y ya saben que un review es equivalente aun chocolate de mi beta (y también a menos latigazos XD)


	9. Luna a Cielo

Erase una ves una chica que se perdió en medio de su conducta cotidiana, haciendo que su musa huyera pero esta regreso para recordarle que la cura a sus angustias siempre esta a unas cuantas frases e ideas a las que ella puede dar forma. He vuelto muchas gracias a los que han leido este fic estos omakes son un regalo. Antes de olvidarlo un gracias por permitirme su ordenador a Yuanni Ruvatto

* * *

**Luna a Cielo**

Luna se enamoro de cielo y así se lo dijo

Cielo quedo sin palabras. Deseo tanto tiempo ese momento que ahora carecía de sentido.

¿Cómo explicarle que su corazón era de la esquiva nube sin lastimarle?...

Luna mentiría si dijera que no dolió pero comprendía.

Esa sinceridad fue lo que la enamoro, pues lograba mantener unidos a seres tan diferentes.

Así que sonrió y se alejo dejando mortificación en el Cielo…

Sin razón, pues ella sabía que el amor no se elige, le deseaba suerte y felicidad

Cielo sufriría por ese afecto había escuchado hablar de la beligerante Nube

* * *

Muchas gracias por leerme, por cierto si me dan un review mi beta me da un chocolate , por favor denme un chocolate!


End file.
